


I like me better when I’m with you

by tahmagotchii



Series: He gets it from me [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe where Argonavis is set years after BanG dream, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Married Characters, More ships to be added, Roselia is still a band, Secret Relationship, Yukina And Felix are Married, yes they are a guilty pleasure ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahmagotchii/pseuds/tahmagotchii
Summary: Roselia established that if anyone in the band had a secret, they should immediately confide to one of them. Yukina didn’t follow that rule, as her secret was...a bit complicated to say the least.Yukina was married to Felix, leader and Vocalist for vkei band Fantome iris, and the couple promised to never reveal their relationship to any of their bandmates (not even the public for that matter.)Unfortunately, Paparazzi could give a single shit about what you want and when your face is now on the cover of almost every gossip magazine, you just need to come clean.But it seems like even the others have been keeping  secrets to themselves too...
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Mitsurugi Koharu, Minato Yukina/Felix Louis-Claude Mont d’Or, Udagawa Ako/Suzaki Jun
Series: He gets it from me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809724
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. I think we’re alone now

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the next installment to my AAside/BanG dream AU. Was kinda holding this one off since the whole shipping aspect, but hey, can’t really cancel it since I didn’t update this series in awhile. So I hope you enjoy this new fix and please remember that this is a AU, and in no way is meant to be seen as canon!

Yukina never thought that she would be married.

She always kept dating and romance as the least of her problems, Her main focus on Roselia. However, here she was, laying next to her blonde husband on the bed they shared. She was married to Felix for about 12 years, and six for when they were dating. He was the French transfer student at her university that managed to charm anyone He met, While she was less than amused by him and opted to focus on her studies. 

But, as you can Already tell, people’s opinions tend to change. She went from being annoyed at the foreigner’s attempt at friendship, to daily acts of affection with him. 

As Felix continued to be in dreamland, Yukina slowly nudged him, muttering “Felix...Felix, Wake up.”. Felix only turned away from Yukina, showing the sign that he didn’t want to wake up. Yukina softly chuckled, and got up from the bed. “Fine, keep sleeping” Yukina said as she started to tie her long silver hair into a ponytail, “Guess I’ll just celebrate our anniversary on my own.“

That immediately woke him up, Felix quickly rising from Th bed. “You win,I’m up.” Felix mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Long day at work yesterday?” “Yeah, had to grade all those tests.” Yukina smiled, as Felix stretched and said “Trust me, I haven’t forgot our promise.”

“That’s good to hear.” Yukina softly said, Felix getting off the bed and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Has it really been 13 years?” “Yeah, But it’s crazy knowing that on this day we finally tied the knot.”. Felix soon gave a prideful smirk as he exclaimed “For breakfast today, I’ll be making something that only a king and queen can enjoy!”.

Yukina’s face scrunched up as she heard that. She did love Felix to death, but his cooking...Wasn’t delicious, to put it simply. “Felix, I don’t think that’ll be a good-“ Yukina couldn’t finish as Felix was already out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Yukina was about to follow until se heard her phone buzz with a new notification. She checked it and saw that it was a text from...Lisa.

“Hey Yukina, we are already at the studio. Waiting for you so that we can start.”

mentally face palmed as she came to a realization. Her practice with Roselia is on the same day as her anniversary, one of the only times she can spend the entirety of the day with Felix. “How do you feel If I make-What happened?” Felix asked, stopping his original question once he saw his wife in a distressed state. “Oh,Well...I forgot to reschedule Roselia’s practice....” Yukina muttered, Looking down to the floor.

“Ah, I see.” Felix said, but immediately said “Go to it, I know how much Roselia means to you.” “But Our relationship means just as much for me!” Yukina said, and was soon in a embrace by Felix. “Mon cherie, You’re a smart women...I know you can handle this.” He gave her a small peck on the cheek and said “I’ll be waiting.”

Yukina smiled again and returned the hug, a smile plastered on her face again.

“Thank you Felix...” She whispered.

* * *

Fantome iris is one of Felix’s greatest achievements, and one of his biggest regrets.

An achievement because of the success Fantome iris was, and a regret at how it tore him and Yukina apart. Ever since Fantome iris debuted, they were compared for being dark and gothic bands. And at first it started off as a simple comparison, only for it to quickly grow into Fandom rivalry.

Roselia’s fans callled Fantome iris a rip-off for “Copying” Roselia’s style, while Fantome iris fans said that Roselia was overrated and Fantome iris was newer and fresh. This lead to Felix and Yukina keeping their marriage hidden from the private eye, knowing the storm that will brew if they revealed to be in a relationship. The two even kept their marriage a secret from their bandmates, wanting to take extra precaution.

Felix was currently at Daimon’s cafe, deciding to kill some time their. “It’s been two hours, what exactly are you waiting for?” Daimon asked Felix, an eyebrow raised. “Well, you see-“ Felix didn’t even get to finish his answer, as the cafe’s doors open, the rest of Fantome iris entering. “Yo!” Koharu greeted the two, “We’re going to see a move, wanna join?” 

“I could close up for a bit, what about you Felix?” Felix didn’t get a chance to speak as he heard his phone buzz. And wouldn’t you know it, It was a text from Yukina.

“Just left practice, see you at our spot.”

Felix smiled at the text as he put his phone back into his pocket. “Maybe next time, I already have something planned for today.” Felix said to his bandmates as he walked to the cafe’s doors, Its really important and I can’t miss it.” 

Felix waves goodbye and headed out the door, hoping to get to There before Yukina.

* * *

Every anniversary, Yukina and Felix went to their secret place in the park. It was where they had their first date, and was the place where they said “I love you” for the first time.

As Yukina waited, she checked her watch which said 5:15. “Where is he?” She thought, worried that Felix wasn’t going to make it. And right on cue, her eyes were covered by two hands, with a familiar voice asking “guess who?”.

Yukina chuckled as she answered my husband who took way longer than he should have.” Felix removed his hands away from Yukina’s eyes and sat down next to her. “Sorry, traffic was a lot busier than usual.” “But you’re here and that is all that matters.” Felix took out a bouquet of white roses for Yukina and when she put them away, handed her a neatley made box with a bow tied on top. “Open it” Felix said, as Yukina untied the bow and opens the lid of the box.

“Felix!” Yukina exclaimed as she what’s inside. It was a plush kitten, that loonies like it was curled up and sleeping. “I had to repay you somehow thanks to my allergies.” Felix said as Yukina grabbed the kitten and hugged it. Yukina always wanted a cat for years, but thanks to Felix being allergic to them, had to resort to window shopping them in pet stores.

Yukina held onto the plush with a smile, but changed to a face of worridness. She put the plush down and said “I think Roselia is being aware...” “Huh?” “When I was leaving practice earlier, Sayo confronted me on why I wanted to speed things up for practice.”

Yukina was aware of the reactions that She was going to get from the rest of Roselia if they found out she was married to Felix. They would be enraged by the fact that she kept such a big secret from them for such a long time, and how hypocritical that was for her.

Felix noticed Yukina’s mood swing, and hugged her saying “Don’t be pressured by that, I’m sure she’s going to forget that you acted like that in just a few days.”. “But what if they find out? what if the public finds out? what if your family finds out?” Yukina thought about the complicated situation that she and Felix would be in with his family, “They’ll hate me...”

“Did you forget that by this day, we would have be together overall for 19 years?” Felix asked, Yukina staring up at him. Felix stood up, holding onto his wife’s hands and said “If we managed to keep this a secret for 19 years, I pretty sure we cans still do this years more.”

Yukina smiled and stood up saying “I guess...You have a point.” She than proceeded to kiss Felix, Felix returning it. They wished they could have stayed like this, without nothing changing at all. Too bad this Isn’t that story.

“SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!” An unfamiliar voice yelled at them, Yukina and Felix turning around to see who it was. And in a flash, before they could process what was happening, they camera flashed right in front of them.

And their secret relationship was over just like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://tahmagotchii.tumblr.com/)


	2. Bitter sweet symphony

“VOCALISTS OF RIVAL BANDS IN LOVE?!”  
“THE SECRET RELATIONSHIP FINALLY UNVEILED!!”

Yukina only stared at the cover of the magazine in her hand, rereading the big bold letter in her mind. Just below the letters was the picture of her and Felix, looking at the camera in shock. She just couldn’t believe this happened.

“This is my fault...” Yukina mumbled as she put the magazine onto the table, looking over to her husband leaning on the wall. “Don’t blame yourself, I was the one that got cocky.” Felix reassured, walking over to the sliver haired women, “if anything, I got us into this situation.”

Yukina looked up to Felix and asked “How many people do you think now know about this?”. Felix shook his head and answered “Probably half of japan when we reach afternoon, and international tomorrow.” 

Yukina took time to process the information. In less than 17 hours, all of Japan’s news site will have their now fully revealed marriage as trending. And she hated everything about that. Felix saw Yukina’s distraught look and asked her “Wanna clear your head and watch some TV?”. Yukina shook her head, but immediately regretted it once she saw what was on.

It was one of those paparazzi channels that was discussing you know what. “Turn it off, I’m going to sleep.” Yukina said, but just as Felix was about to do so, a familiar image caught her eye. Right before the screen turned black, it was showing paparazzi taking pictures of a house with their window curtains closed. Yukina didn’t want to believe it if it was true where they were. 

She walked over to her window curtains and opened it, and she saw what she feared the most. About 12 journalists and even more camera men where outside the window waiting for the chance to see Yukina or Felix leave the house in hopes of addressing them. One of the journalists noticed that one of the window curtains was open to show Yukina and approached it, only for Yukina to close it immediately.

She turned away from the window and mumbled “I hate it here....”

* * *

The doorbell rang, which lead to Felix to quickly answer it. “What did I say, We have no comment so plea-“ Felix stopped his sentence when he saw who was his in front of him. Instead of seeing a paparazzi, he was face to face with Tomoru, Koharu, and Daimon. “Ah...Bonjour” Felix sheepishly said, shocked but not surprised over their arrival.

He welcomed the three into his house and asked “So, what brings you all here-“ “I think you of all people should know why we’re here.” Koharu Interrupted Felix, wanting to cut to the chase. “Felix, your married?” Tomoru questioned, Felix feeling guilt wash over him. “Y-Yeah...” he answered, looking down to the floor, “Our anniversary was yesterday.”

“You guys mad?” “We were at first, but after seeing just how much this was probably affecting you guys, we could see why.” Felix looked up to see his three bandmates giving him half hearted smiles, making him give one in return. “To be honest, I didn’t expect the Roselia lady to be your wife.” Daimon said, Still in awe over someone as eccentric as Felix could get with someone so cold as Yukina.

Felix chuckled and answered “Well, we did know each other since college, so I guess she kinda got used to me?”. “I mean I could see being friends, but not an outright couple.” Koharu chirped in to the conversation “Speaking of which, where is she, I been wanting to talk to her.”

“She got a call from her band’s record label wanting to see her and it’s obviously for what your thinking.” “Oh..” “Yeah, hoping for the best for her, I don’t want our relationship to be the thing that ruined her and her band’s reputation.”. Felix heard that Yukina formed Roselia when she was in highschool, and its popularity has been increasing throughout the years. If Roselia loses everything over Yukina’s marriage with him, he would never forgive himself. 

Felix returned from his thoughts when Tomoru asked him something. “You sure you can handle this, we’re always here if you and Yukina need anything.”. Felix didn’t want to burden them, but knowing that they would be supportive of him and his marriage, he couldn’t just say no. “Yeah, I appreciate it if you could.” Felix softly said, Immediately getting into an embraced by koharu.

“Still love you Felix!” Koharu reassured, Felix giving the biggest of smiles and returning the pink haired man’s hug. 

“By the way, why isn’t Jun with you?”

“He couldn’t come because he said he was under the weather.”

* * *

Sayo was the last Person Yukina wanted to see when she entered the building. Yukina slowly approached the teal haired lady with a ice cold expression. She knew damn well why she was angry. “Heard the news haven’t you?” Yukina asked, Sayo shaking her head yes. “And are you pissed?” “No...Just disappointed.”

Disappointed...That wasn’t the emotion Yukina thought Sayo would feel about this. “Your not angry with me?” “I’m am, but I’m more disappointed by the fact I had to hear about your marriage through Twitter than by you yourself.” Sayo began to walk away from Yukina and leave the building before saying “And to him of all people...”

Yukina looked back to see Sayo go and felt ashamed. Of course Sayo wasn’t going to like Felix. Before Yukina could finish her thoughts she heard her name be called by the receptionist, saying that they were ready to see her.

As she opened the office door, she froze up when she saw two suited people sit in front of her. “Ms.Minato...or should I say Mrs.Mont d’or...please take a seat.” The woman of the duo said, Motioning for Yukina to sit down next to them. As she did, the man said “I’m a spokesperson for Your husband’s record label, while she’s a spokesperson for your record label.”. He introduced himself as Tokito while the lady introduced herself as Aoi. “We have a solution for the...situation the two of you are in.” “And what is that?” “We might be able to have the news of your marriage to stop circulating...but we need one thing from you.” Yukina didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you need from me?” “Please file for divorce...” 

* * *

“YUKINA! WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED!” Ako yelled as she looked down to her phone at the article she was just reading title. “W-What happened!” Ako’s boyfriend yelled, entering her room to see what the problem is. “Yukina...Turns out she’s married to Felix.” Ako answered, her boyfriend getting shocked over the name of the husband. “Those two are married.” “Yeah, turns out we’re not the only one who’s in a secret relationship...isn’t that right Johnny?” Ako took out her and her boyfriend’s pet hedgehog and began to coddle it, giving him babytalk. 

“Wait, why are you so calm all about this?” Her boyfriend asked, Ako turning to look up at him.

“Because Jun, we don’t have to feel bad when we come out with our relationship...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Felix and Yukina where the only couple in this fic? Oh you.


	3. Nothing compares 2 u

"𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚍𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎..."

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚢𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚞𝚙. 𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎? 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. "𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚘....𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚜." "𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗." 𝚢𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜.

"𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚜?" "𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜!" 𝚢𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚔𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍. "𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝..."

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜, 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 "𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗."

“Yukina?” Felix asked, making Said women come back to reality from her flashback, “you alright?”. Yukina saw that she was back in her home, inside the bathroom looking at the mirror. Felix was outside and just knocked on the door before asking his question.

“I’m fine!” Yukina answered to reassure her husband and continued to wash her face. She still thought about what the spokespersons said to her and tried to get it out of her mind. “He doesn’t have to know instantly.” Yukina thought and left the bathroom.

As she settled herself into her bed, she noticed Felix playing with his hair. “You still thinking of cutting it?” “Yeah, I think it’s getting too long...” “But I like it long.”  
Felix blushed when he heard his wife say that, but chuckled as he said “Your saying that Like I’m going to cut a chunk of it off.” 

Yukina only laughed as Felix turned off the lamp light they had so that they can go to sleep. But The two couldn’t seem to get any. “Felix?” Yukina asked, wanting to break the silence. “Yeah?” “Fantome iris came over, didn’t they?” Felix stayed silent for a little bit before answering with a yes.

“They were supportive and said that we can go to them for help.” Yukina smiled when she heard that. “They sound nice...” “They really are.” After a few more minutes of silence Yukina broke it again by saying “I just realized I’m going to have to meet them...”. “They did ask for you, but you were out when they came.” “Huh, missed out.”

Felix also came to a similar realization. “Does that mean I also have to meet Roselia?”. Yukina rose up from her bed and began to think, before coming to an idea. “Let’s meet them at the same time.” “Meet at the same time?” “Let’s have roselia and Fantome iris meet together, an ambitious crossover!”. Felix chuckled at Yukina’s optimism at the idea and nodded.

“Oh and....” “what is it?” “...never mind, goodnight.”

* * *

It was 3:00 when Yukina heard her phone ringing. Not a morning person, she lazily tried to reach for her phone at her night table while still in bed. Once she felt it she sloppily awakened and checked to see who it was. And it turned out to be Lisa, the person she feared was going to react the worst out of anyone.

She yawned before answering with a tired hello. “Yukina...Can you come over at my place for a bit?”. “Lisa, do you know how early it is...can’t we do this some other time?” “I just need to talk to you.” There was a money of silence before Yukina finally complied. “Thank you, this news About your...husband is everywhere and I just need to hear from you.

Yukina hanged up and got out of bed, but her arm was softly grabbed by Felix. “Do you really want to go now?” He asked, Yukina nodding in answer. “This is Lisa, I have to tell her everything.”

Felix went back to sleep as Yukina got ready, deciding to put on shades and a face mask so that nobody could recognize her. After finally arriving at Lisa’s place, she rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by her childhood friend. “Yukina!” Lisa cried out, hugging her close. Yukina shushed her so that none of Lisa’s neighbors could hear.

As Yukina made her way into Lisa’s house, Lisa went straight to the point. “How long?” “What?” “How long have you been together?” Yukina knew what Lisa meant and decided to answer truthfully. “19 years...” Lisa couldn’t believe her ears “You been with someone for 19 years...and never bothered telling me?”

Yukina felt guilty as Lisa said that. Lisa wasn’t wrong, why didn’t Yukina tell her. Lisa wasn’t someone that went around telling secrets to other people. “I don’t know, was just afraid that this would go public.” “But Yukina-“ “I was afraid that your stalker situation was going to happen again!”

Lisa froze when she heard that. She didn’t want to revisit that...not that again. Yukina realized that she went to far in mentioning it and soften her eyes. “I’m sorry....” Yukina mumbled but was reassured by Lisa. “No, don’t be...your 100 percent correct on that.” “But I’m being selfish-“ “I’m the one being selfish, expecting you to not tell me anything.

Lisa went quiet before saying “Sorry for calling you here..”. Yukina quickly embraced Lisa, hugging her tightly. “Lisa...your my best friend...don’t be sorry for something I started.”

Lisa returned her hug and began to cry, mumbling “I told you...to not be sorry....”

* * *

Felix’s day job was one of the few places he could go outside to. Since nobody there knew he was in Fantome iris, he could freely talk about whenever he wanted. But now that his real identity was fully revealed thanks to...certain news, this couldn’t be the case

He decided to call in sick for the day, and wait in his house for Yukina to come back from Lisa’s place. As he scrolled through a Reddit thread about the situation, and came across a particular comment

“Kinda worried for them now...imagine all the pissed off fans and haters they have now.”

They were right. With how batshit idol culture is, Yukina and Felix’s marriage is now going to lead to a flame war online. And the possible harassment they would receive...

Felix turned off his phone and shook the thought out of his head. He can’t worry about those things, as he tried to look on the bright side of everything...but there wasn’t any bright side to this. 

Just then, Felix heard the door open and in came his wife and Lisa. Felix was stunned to see Roselia’s bassist for the first time in person. “Um...Hi?” Felix greeted Lisa nervously, at lost for what he can say. “Lisa...Lisa imai.” Lisa introduced herself while outstretching her arm out for a handshake.

Felix smiled at the kindness Yukina was showing and took her hand. “Felix, but perhaps you know me better as the king of vampires, FELIX.”


	4. Wannabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't posted sooner, I took a break from social media for my mental health as it hasn't been the best.However, now that I'm better, I can finally work on this fic! Also, thank you for the support recently, it really means so much.

Felix never personally met Yukina’s father, but he was absolutely scared of him. Ever since he saw that photo of him Felix knew that should he meet him, he shouldn’t cross the man.

With the ice cold glare he gave in the photo, it was obvious that Felix was never going to get along with his father in law, and that the feeling would be reciprocated.

So, you could imagine what Felix felt when Yukina got a call from him. It was a simple afternoon in their house when Yukina’s phone rang. Thinking it was Lisa, she casually grabbed it before checking the contact name. 

“Everything alright, Mon Cherie?” Felix asked, seeing Yukina shuddering. “I-It’s my dad...” Yukina answered, showing her phone’s screen to her husband. Felix immediately rushed to hide between a desk, not wanting to deal with what was about to happened. “Answer it...I’ll be right here...” Felix nervously said, looking above the desk a bit.

Yukina nodded and walked to the bedroom. She soon hesitantly touched the answer button and began her call.

“Hello, dad...” “Me? I’m doing fine...” “Yeah....Sorry for not telling you sooner-“ “what? Y-You want to meet him?” “Alright...I tell him.” “Love you too.”

She hung up and left the bedroom, going to tell Felix what her father asked for her to do. “He...He wants to meet you...” Yukina told him, twiddling her fingers. Yukina’s father called to tell his daughter that he heard the news, and wanted to immediately meet the son in law he never meet. 

“no.” “What do you mean no?” “He’s scary, plus I know he’s going to hate me.” “He isn’t going to hate you...Well, if you get on his good side at least. “And what if I don’t?” 

Yukina didn’t want to continue arguing with Felix. She was just as nervous that her father wasn’t going to like him either, but not going because of the fear of it was just going to do just that. 

As Felix crossed his arms and turned away from his wife, Yukina sighed and hugged him from behind. “Please just go, for me...” Yukina softly said, Felix turning to face her. After a few minutes of slience, Felix finally complied.

“Alright, you win...” Felix said, Giving Yukina a kiss on her cheek, “But when things turn bad, We’re leaving immediately.”

* * *

Yukina’s father...or Daisuke (as Felix should call him, as the two didn’t fully see each other as family yet) sat next to Felix on the couch, the Frenchman sweating profoundly as he did. Yukina was out for a bit, Daisuke allowing her as he wanted to “spend” some time with his son in law.

The air was tense between the two men, as one waited for the other to say something. Daisuke, tired of waiting for Felix to speak up, decided to break the silence. “So, you’re in a band.” The older man said, Felix turning to face him. “Oh, you heard about Fantome iris?” “Definitely, your one of the most talked about bands in this era of it, Rivaling that with that Gyroaxia band.” 

Felix softly chucked at the sort of compliment. He didn’t know weather he should take it in stride or feel awkward about it. “Do your bands know about this?” Daisuke asked, startling Felix due to the subject. Felix nodded and responded with “Fantome iris is supported of our relationship, and I only met one member of Roselia.”

“Guessing that it’s Lisa who you met?” “How did you-“ “Lisa is Yukina’s childhood friend, every time Yukina is in trouble she’s the first person to help.” Felix wanted to change the subject and began to look around the house to find something. Than, a portrait caught his eye.

Felix grabbed it and exclaimed “What a cute picture!”. It was of a child Yukina and...An older women who looked a lot like her now. “Give me that!” Daisuke yelled, taking the picture out from Felix’s hand. As Daisuke put the photo back where it was, he realized what he said and deeply regretted it. “I’m sorry...the picture, it’s important to me.” “How?” “That was of Yukina and her mother.....” Felix put two and two together when he heard Daisuke say that. The lady, who he were to call his mother in law, wasn’t with them anymore.

“I’m sorry for your loss” “No, she wouldn’t want me moping around...It’s just that I’m very protective of pictures like these.”. Felix took another look at the picture and told Daisuke “I lost my mother too.”

“You did?” “Yeah, when I was younger...The only memories I have of her are stories that my brother and father would tell of her. “ Felix began to feel tears go down his face, and quickly wiped them away. “Apologies, I get emotional during times like these.” Daisuke chucked and hugged Felix, saying “Don’t worry, we’re both human...Our sadness just shows us that we’re human.”

Felix smiled at those words, and tears of joy started to fall down. “So...How did you two meet?” “Hmm?” You and my daughter, I just have to know.” Felix began to think before telling Daisuke. “Well, we meet in college but we didn’t began speaking to each other until our second to last year...”

He soon began to reminisce to the day he found himself falling for his wife.

𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚂𝚊𝚢𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚛. "𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚜𝚔, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝙼𝚜.𝙼𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚘?" 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛.

𝙰𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍. 𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝, 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚔. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜...𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡?

𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍, 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚔, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍. "𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡...𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝?" 𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚊𝚔𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚗, 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚔 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚙 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 

𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚗. 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚜. 𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚓𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚔, 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡.

𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚓𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 "𝙶𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖'𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛." 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. "𝙼𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚗..." 𝚑𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚈𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎.

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎.

“So Yukina wears the pants in the relationship.” Daisuke jokingly said, Felix getting irked by it. “Thunderstorms are not beautiful alright!” Felix yelled, an angry look on his face, Making Daisuke laugh.

What the two men didn’t know was that Yukina was in the other room, listening in to their conversation. “Told you he’ll like you.”

* * *

“I never understood why you found him scary?” Yukina questioned, her and Felix driving back to their house. “His stare...it just didn’t sit right with me.” Felix answered, his eyes still on the road, “But now I know that he’s a super cool guy.”

“I mean, he just doesn’t like people who are annoying...” “Wait, You think I’m annoying?!” “Darling, of course not, but I was afraid you were going to show your more...hammy personality to him.” Felix pouted as Yukina joked about the possible interactions her dad and him would have. 

But his mind went onto a conversation that he had with Daisuke that Yukina wasn’t there to hear. He told Daisuke that he and Yukina were planning on resuming band activities when the whole drama about them passed over and how they were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone until now. Daisuke said something that stuck with Felix the rest of the day.

“If you love guys love each other so much... why do you care about what the rest of the world thinks?”


	5. We’re not going to take it

“This is so stupid...” Sayo muttered under her breath, looking before her a cafe. It was called Champ de Fleur and it was supposed to be the spot that Roselia was going to meet Fantome iris for the first time.

If you couldn’t already tell, Sayo was not looking forward to it. She didn’t want to dabble with any of the members of Fantome iris, especially Felix. She knew him since college, and while the two never talked, she already built the impression that he was an annoying foreigner.

Sayo sighed, knowing that she couldn’t just skip out. She was only doing this for Lisa and that was it, remembering the texts The bassist sent her trying to get her to come. As Sayo stepped inside the cafe, she noticed that the curtains were covering the windows, probably to hide the two band’s meeting.

“Look who finally decided to join us.” Koharu said,looking over to Sayo. “Listen, I’m only here because I don’t want to seem like I’m giving you guys the cold shoulder.” Sayo responded to the short man, an annoyed expression on her face. “Besides, I’m not the one crossdressing.” “You say that like I get embarrassed by that.” As the two stared at each other, Rinko spoke up with “Ahh, let’s not fight! We just met each other!”

Koharu only clicked his tongue, Sayo simply nodding and said “Apologies, I shouldn’t start conflict this early.”. As Sayo made herself comfortable, a few minutes of silence came across the two bands. None of the them knew what to say. “I guess we should go first?” Daimon suggested, wanting to break the tension. 

Felix cleared his throat and exclaimed “Hello ladies, We are Fantome iris!”, a big smile on his face. “We know that already...” Sayo mumbled, scrolling though her phone. Felix chuckled about at Sayo’s comment, and thought of what else he should say. “You guys look different than you do onstage.” Lisa said, hoping to make Felix forgot about Sayo’s disinterest. 

“It’s because they’re a visual kei band!” “Visual kei?” “Yes! It’s when you put on more elaborate costumes and heavy makeup, so think of glam rock in the west but more gothic.”! Rinko always secretly like Fantome iris as a band, and the main reason why was because of their costumes. “I’m wondering, which one of you makes the costumes?” Rinko asked, wanting to learn more. “Well...I just mend them...but I do everyone’s make up if your interested in that.” Daimon answered.

“I actually heard you do Roselia’s costumes?” “Yeah...but it’s just a side thing I like to do...” “C’mon that’s amazing, not everyone can brag about doing those things.” Rinko and Daimon began to chatter, their bandmates watching. “They seem to like each other.” Tomoru said, Lisa nodding. 

Felix looked over to see that Sayo was still away from them, her eyes still on her phone. Felix approached her and greeted her. “Before you say it, yes I remember you.” “Huh?” “You were going to ask if I remember you from college.” Lisa looked in confusion and turned to face Yukina. “What does she mean by that?” Lisa asked, Yukina answering with “You didn’t I to the same college as us so you wouldn’t know, but Felix transferred to our college around sophomore year. He was in my class, so He only saw Sayo from afar.” 

“Yeah, but does she have to be so cold towards him?” Lisa walked over to the teal haired women and asked “Sayo, why are you acting like this?”. “Because I don’t want to be here!” Sayo yelled, putting her phone back in her purse. “We are wasting time hanging out with a band who dresses up and doesn’t take anything seriously because of a marriage Yukina didn’t bother to tell us for twelve years!” “Sayo-“ “No, I’m not going to entertain this and be all buddy buddy with them!”

Koharu knew that he wasn’t going to like Sayo, but gave her the benefit of the doubt and that she was just distant with people. Now he knows that she was just a bitch. “Listen, we’re not playing pretend with Fantome iris, we are actually serious about this!” Koharu said, but Sayo only shook her head at him. “You are. I’m not gonna try and be friends with a daycare teacher and a office worker who are too miserable with their own lives that they made a whole new one!”

Sayo walked out of the cafe, not turning around to koharu grit his teeth. “I’m sorry, Sayo is just-“ “No, don’t be.” Yukina was embarrassed by what just happned. She just wanted the meet up to be peaceful and not anything like what just happened. Rinko silently watched everything, and wanted to change the subject. “Anyways...where’s jun?” “Jun?” “Yeah, doesn’t he play ZACK in the band?”

“Jun said that he was sick and couldn’t come...” Tomoru said, remembering that he called Jun earlier that day. “What about your drummer, I don’t see her here at all?” “I checked up on her and she said that she was sick as well....”

That’s when it hit them.

“God Dammit those two...”

* * *

Jun and Ako didn’t want to go to Roselia and Fantome iris’s meet up. They knew how awkward it would be for them as they had to pretend they didn’t know each other. So they pretended to call in sick and hang out with each other the rest of the day.

“Jun~” Ako said to her boyfriend, playing with the sleeves of his jacket. “Yeah?” He asked, laying on his bed. “I was wondering when you are...you know.” “Know what?” “Asking a certain question to me...” “what question?” Ako only stared at Jun with an annoyed look.

Ako loved jun to death, but he can honestly be so clueless. But even then, Ako hopes that he would popped the question to her one day. They been together for three years, Ako felt like she was ready to go the next step with their relationship.

Just than, a knock was heard on the door. “Ako! Can we come in?” A voice asked. Ako’s eyes widened and grabbed Jun’s arm, dragging him to the closet. “Wait, why am I-“ “You just need to be in here before they leave.” Ako closed the closet door, and walked over to the front door, fake coughing all the way.

She opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. It was Roselia and...Fantome iris? “Uhhh, what are you guys doing here?” “You still sick?” “Yeah, but...I don’t think you can come in yet....don’t want you catching it.” “You said that it was just a mild fever....” “oh shit.”

The two bands entered the apartment, knowing full well what they wanted. “So where is he?” Lisa asked, her arms crossed. “Who?” Ako asked cluelessly, hoping to get them off her back. “Don’t worry found him.” Daimon said, holding onto Jun’s hood, as he carried him out of his room. “Ahhh, Help me!” Jun cried out, reaching out for his girlfriend. “Jun! Let him go now!” Daimon did exactly as he was told, plopping the NEET on the floor. 

Ako rushed to Jun’s side and immediately started to calm him down, as she always hated seeing him cry. 

“So...care to explain you two?” Tomoru said, Ako and Jun looking at their respective bands with sheepish smiles.

* * *

Yukina hated how the day went. First, Sayo makes it crystal clear that she’ll never like Fantome iris, and then she found out Ako and Jun are together as well. She knew Felix would have wanted the day to go better, and felt like she was to blame.

It was nighttime, and she was on the phone with Aoi, who called her during her sleep. “Have you told him yet?”! “No...we’re not exactly at the exact time to deal with this.” “Well, when you do, call us immediately and if its yes, preparations for the finalized divorce will be made.”

“Why divorce.” Yukina asked, causing Aoi to go silent. “Why divorce of all things...” Yukina finally got her answer after a few minutes of silence. “Because you’re going to regret the consequences that are coming if you don’t.”. Aoi hung up and Yukina looked down at the phone, sighing as she turned it off.

“There you are..” a tired Felix said, Causing Yukina to jump in shock. “Felix, you’re up! “As much as I can be...” Felix slowly walked towards his wife and hugged her from behind, saying “The empty space in the bed made me lonely.” Yukina chucked as Felix’s hug became tighter.

“Felix...” “yeah?” “If I kept a secret from you....and you find out after a long period of time...would you be mad at me?” Felix thought long and hard when he heard that question and said “It depends...”

Yukina smiled and kissed her husband’s forehead. “Let’s get back to bed....” Yukina whispered, guiding her sleepy husband to their bedroom.

* * *

“They hate me!” “No, they don’t.” 

Ako and Jun were still reeling from their relationship being discovered by their bands. Jun was taking it the hardest believing that Roselia hated him. “Jun, trust me...They’re probably just disappointed I didn’t tell them sooner.” 

“But look at me...I’m not good enough for you.” “Say that one more time and I throwing this pillow at you.” Ako’s main gripe was that Jun always doubted himself and his relationship with her. He always thought that Ako stayed with him because he was pitiful. If only he could see that Ako truly loved him for him.

Jun took his blanket and covered himself with it, saying “You’re the only lucky thing that happened to me...I don't want to lose you...” Ako hugged Jun and kissed him on his cheek, softly saying “I Won’t...never would I think that.”

“I-I love you...” “I love you too”


	6. Hit me with your best shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for these chapters being updated at a slow pace. Exam week is coming up for me and for the next few days will be the main thing I’ll be focusing on. So please be patient for new chapters!

Roselia having a live with Fantome iris was an idea Felix had that Yukina didn’t expect the record labels to accept.

It was first suggested during dinner, and Yukina took it as a joke. “Felix is probably joking” Thought Yukina as she listen to Felix’s ramble of what a live between the two bands would be like, “I mean, no one with the situation we’re in.”

So imagine her shock when her record label called her and the rest of Rosalia over to announce that they were having a live with Fantome iris. Yukina was in utter shock when she heard those words from Roselia’s manager. A live with Fantome iris...during this time?

“From now on, you will practice with Fantome iris in preparation for the live.” The manager said, Yukina frozen from this news. “We expect that cooperation will be presented between the two of you.” As the manager left the room, Yukina followed immediately.

“Sir!” Yukina called out, stopping the manager in his tracks. “I have a question...about this live...” “Before you ask, yes, we are aware you haven’t come to an decision.” “Than why throw a live between our bands?”

The manager only stared at Yukina with a deadpan look as he answered her with “It’s supposed to be a small push, as we are getting rather impatient.” Yukina looked down as she twirled a strand of her hair. She knew she was to blame for this, as her cowardice was the reason she didn’t tell Felix about any of this yet.

“You have the next few days to think about this,please don’t make us wait longer.” The manager than left, leaving Yukina alone in the hallway. “What am I going to do...” Yukina mumbled as she began to walk back, along to bump in front of...Sayo?

“What’s going on?” Sayo asked, wanting to get straight to the point. She overheard the conversation, and instantly needed to know the context. “Nothing of your concern.” “Yukina, no more secrets...just tell me.”

Yukina sighed, and whispered “D-Divorce...”. Sayo didn’t expect that answer. “What do you mean Divorce?” Sayo questioned. Yukina explained everything. About how the record labels could get the paparazzi to leave them alone if they agree to a divorce. “Did you tell Felix about this yet?” Yukina shook her head. “Yukina...You have to tell him about this.” “I can’t....he would react badly to this.” 

Sayo groaned, looking away from the vocalist. “Look, you’re going to end up in a bad position if you keep gaslighting him like this.” Sayo said, beginning to walk away from Yukina but not before turning around one last time and saying “Please...Tell him before it’s to late...”

Yukina only watched as Sayo left, biting her lip.

How can she tell him?

* * *

“Welcome home Mon Cherie!” “Not know...I’m tired.”

Yukina wasn’t in the mood to talk, still thinking about her and Sayo’s talk. “But-“ “I know what you want to talk about...But I just need to go to sleep for a bit.” Yukina walked over to the bedroom, but not before Felix took her arm and put her in an embrace. 

“Please tell me what the problem is.” Felix whispered, . Yukina smiled, and playfully kissed Felix. “I fine, just need some nap time. As she left Felix’s hug, she went to the bedroom and plopped herself onto the bed. She grabbed the cat polished and held it close to her.

"𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛'𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚐𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜."

Yukina shakes that away. She still had time to tell him. Maybe tomorrow, maybe on the first day during Roselia’s and Fantome iris’s joint practice. But until then, it wasn’t the right time. As Yukina was about to get some shut eye, not until she felt arms wrap around her waist. “Yukinya!” Felix exclaimed, kissing Yukina’s neck. “Yukinya?” “It’s my new nickname for you!”

Yukina chuckled at her husband’s cute nickname for her. He was trying to make Yukina feel better, knowing that whenever she was sad she tried to sleep it off. As “Hey, Yukinya...remember the day I proposed to you?” “Of course! Why would I forget? Yukina turned to face Felix, noticing he had a more solemn look.

“It’s just...when we went to visit your dad...he told me something...” “What did he tell you?” “If you guys loved each other so much, why do you care about what the rest of the world thinks...” Yukina was taken back by those words. Felix continued to speak “It got me thinking...about the day I asked you to be mine forever....”

The couple remember that day as if it was yesterday. After a candlelight dinner, Felix surprised Yukina with a beautiful sight of Tokyo at night. It was soon that Felix got on one knee and asked if Yukina could be his and his alone for the rest of their lives. Yukina bursted into tears and said yes.

Yukina never took off the ring when she put it on the first time. It was so precious to her. But as she thought about it, she remembered what Felix said when he put it on her. “When I came to Japan....I didn’t expect to find my true love here...and if someone says that’s bad, than I’m doing all the bad things in the word just for you.”

When Felix said that, he meant that he didn’t care what someone was going to say about their upcoming marriage. That was before Fantome iris was fully formed, So they thought the only thing they would get flak for was that they were of different races.

But now...that line was important to what’s going on now. “Is that why you wanted Roselia and Fantome iris to perform with one another?” Felix nodded, saying “I don’t want us to be separated anymore...I want to perform on the same stage as you.” He grabbed Yukina’s hand and clutched it tightly, a blush forming on his face.

“Sorry that sounded cheesy-“ Felix was interrupted as Yukina smashed her lips onto his. “Shut up, I love cheesefests.” Yukina said, returning to kiss him soon after. Felix returned the kiss, removing the bow from his hair.

And you can probably guess where it went from there...

* * *

The very next day, Ako was at Yukina’s front door step. After their...intimate moment last night, Yukina and Felix wanted to sleep in the entire day. But as soon as the doorbell rang, they both groaned in tiredness. “Felix...please go check on who it is...” “But I don’t wanna...” “One of us got to do it...” Felix had no choice, and got up groggily from the bed. 

When he opened the door, he went wide awake when he saw the small women. “Ah! F-Felix!” Ako exclaimed, shocked that the blonde haired Frenchman was the one to answer. “A-Ako....Didn’t expect you to be here...” Felix said, just as shocked. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” “Well...come right in.” Ako was welcomed into the home and was seated in the living room. After being given some coffee, Ako told Felix about her situation. “Do you know About Jun’s...Illness?” “Yes, but it’s not that serious?” “Yeah...but it’s gotten a lot worse lately.”

Felix stopped what he was doing when he heard that. Jun...was getting worse? “He’s sometimes bed ridden, and I have to skip practice just to make sure he gets better.” Ako continued, looking down at her coffee, “While it’s not at the same level as life threatening...I’m scared that it’s going to get there soon.”

“Ako, With you around, I’m sure he’s going to get better.” “Yeah, but I’m afraid that what I’m doing isn’t enough..I’m scared of telling him this because I love him...I don’t want him to be sad any further.”

Felix quickly embraced Ako, saying “Your doing all you can do...and that’s enough.”

Ako felt hot tears fall down her face and hugged Felix back, thanking him for his reassuring words. 

And while all that was happening, Yukina watched them...Sympathy and a new pain of guilt rushing through her.

* * *

“I don’t get why she stays with me.” Jun said to Johnny, playing with the hedgehog. 

“There are plenty of guys out there that Ako can be with...but yet she choose me.”

As Jun thought about this, he felt a pain throughout his body. “Ouch!” He yelled, holding onto his arm as it twanged with pain. “I’m only slowing her down...” Jum muttered, putting his hood over his head.

“I wish I’m okay when the live happens...I don’t want to embarrass Ako any further...”


	7. Dirty deeds done dirt cheep

“first things first,” Sayo said putting a line of tape across the studio’s floor. “I want you two to be six feet apart.” Sayo pulled Yukina to the side of the tape where Roselia was standing at. “And you two to be six feet apart.” Sayo pulled Jun from his hood to the side Fantome iris was standing at. 

“So now we can practice!” Sayo exclaimed, getting her guitar. “Didn’t they say we have to...You know, work together?” Koharu asked, knowing full well what Sayo was trying to do. “I don’t want to be butting heads with anyone during practice, I just want this to be over and done and this is the quickest way to do it.”

Koharu rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to Sayo that she was right. With how their last meeting went, it would only be awkward for them to interact with each other any further.

“How about we just work in pairs?” Tomoru suggested, everyone turning to face his direction. “We just work with the person who plays the same instrument, it could just be for today.” 

Everyone thought about he suggestion, Felix speaking up with “That’s a magnificent idea, Tomoru!”. Sayo nodded reluctantly, saying “Well, Not the vocalists...they should work separately.”

Yukina groaned internally, not wanting to show Sayo that she was affected by this. “Please, Sayo! We won’t do any couple stuff if that makes you Change your mind!”

Sayo processed Felix’s plea, and sighed. “Alright, but I’ll be checking if necessary.”

* * *

Sayo looked over to Tomoru as she sat down on the bench in their studio. She thought Tomoru was rather plain, not exactly seeing him do anything other than be Felix’s little yes man.

She than noticed something underneath Tomoru’s eyes. “Couldn’t sleep yesterday?” Sayo asked, Tomoru taken back by her question. “Yeah, Busy day at work.” “Your in a band and yet still have a job?” “Playing the guitar doesn’t pay my bills you know.”

Tomoru didn’t want to sound rude towards Sayo. He rather liked Roselia’s music and if he was to embarrass himself in front of one of them-“You’re...actually kind of cute without those glasses.” When Sayo said that, Tomoru blushed. He didn’t even notice that he took them off.

“Thank you?” Tomoru didn’t expect a compliment like that from an cold person like Sayo. “Tell me....What exactly got you into this?” “ Sayo asked. She wanted to get into the other guitarist’s head. Tomoru thought for a bit and answered her with “I always wanted to be in a band, don’t know if that’s a good enough answer.”

“It really isn’t.” Sayo confirmed, but continued to ask “But Fantome iris only formed like 4 years ago, what took you so long.” “I was in a band in university with Jun, but I left it shortly because I wanted to find a job.” “And that job is being a corporate slave.” “Don’t say it like that.”

Tomoru looked over at Sayo annoyed as she snickered at her little joke. Tomoru than continued “When I met Felix, and he offered me to join the band, I was more than thrilled to do so....” Sayo started to process Tomoru’s story. She couldn’t relate as she’s been with Roselia since highschool, but hearing someone openly be happy about joining a band in their late twenties made Sayo...happy in a way.”

“What about you?” “Me?” “Yeah, what got you into joining a band?” Sayo didn’t want to tell Tomoru something that private. But hell, she was only doing this once so why not? “I wanted to be better at my sister in something...” Sayo said, looking down to the floor.

She told Tomoru about her inferiority complex towards Hina, and how she took up guitar to feel superior to her but only for Hina to take it up as well. Tomoru chuckled a bit as he heard Sayo’s story, saying “You’re pretty talented, I don’t see you having to be worried at what your sister does.” “What do you mean?” “I listen to Roselia’s music sometimes, and your guitar riffs always impress me every time...and I bet so many others feel the same.”

Sayo blushed a bit as Tomoru smiled at her. “T-Thank you.” She said, getting up from the bench.

“I think we wasted enough time getting to know each other, let’s practice.”

* * *

“I think you’re really pretty.” Was the first thing Lisa said to Koharu, which Koharu go red as a tomato. He always received compliments like those, but that was when he was HARU. He never gotten a one like that for himself.

Lisa smiled, as Koharu tried to take the blush away from his face, and said “Thought you be used to that.” Koharu looked over to The brunette and told her “Only when I onstage do I ever get that.”

Lisa chuckled and got her bass out. “To be completely honest, I thought you were a girl when I first found out about Fantome iris.” “That’s what everyone thinks at first...” 

Lisa than asked Koharu, “you work at a daycare right?”, in hopes of learning more about him. Koharu nodded, Saying “I know it doesn’t match the perception a lot of people see me as.”. “Well, I can see it.” “You can?” “With someone as pretty as you totally!”. Koharu blushed again though only a bit as he put his hands into his jacket’s pockets. “You know, I used to be a delinquent in highschool....” Koharu mumbled, now annoyed that Lisa saw him as pretty. “I was called the tiger of mikawa back then...” Lisa froze when she heard that. “Tiger of Mikawa...That was you?” “Yeah, you heard of me?” “In highschool, everyone talked about you...” Lisa than twiddle her thumbs as she started to go red herself. “And to be honest...I had a small crush even though I never met you in person.” Koharu got taken back by this reveal. A crush...on him.” Lisa didn’t want to dwell on this topic much longer due to the embarrassment. “Let’s begin, shall we?” “R-Right!” 

* * *

Ako was intimidated by the more taller Daimon. She hid behind her drum set, Daimon only looking at her confused. “I’m not going to hurt you if your thinking that.” He reassured the purple haired woman, Ako glancing at him a bit.

Ako didn’t move, and Daimon sighed. So he sat down as he told her “You know...This past month has been crazy for all of us.” Ako slowly left the drum set and looked over at Daimon. “Sorry, If I acted scary during our first meeting...was annoyed that Jun never told us that he had a girlfriend, and I being you of all people.”

The small lady sat down next to Daimon and said “I forgive you...and I’m sorry too that We didn’t tell you sooner.”. “Don’t bother apologizing, with what Yukina and Felix are going through, you are lucky that nobody outside of the bands are aware of your relationship.” “It’s just that...Jun is-“ “Too weak willed?”

Ako nodded. She explained to Daimon that while she loved Jun, she hated that he always assumes the worst. “He thinks I only stay with him because I feel bad for him...But I truly love him.” Ako felt tears going down her face, and wiped them, not wanting to break down like last time with Felix. Daimon went quiet for a bit, than spoke up “When you say that...it really shows how Lucky Jun really is to have you.”.

“He always says stuff about him having misfortune, but if he truly looked around himself...he’s really fortunate to have someone like you.” Ako smiled, and laughed a bit.

“I also have to consider myself lucky to have met him, as if I didn’t catch a glimpse of his face...I wouldn’t even known he existed until know...”

Ako than remembered her first official meeting with Jun

𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝙰𝚔𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚘, 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚠 𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎, 𝚋𝚢𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚝. 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚛𝚢, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎. 

"𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙?" 𝚊 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝙰𝚔𝚘 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚑𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚘𝚔𝚊'𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕'𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖. "𝚗𝚘 𝙸 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞." 𝙰𝚔𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚑𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔...

𝙰𝚔𝚘 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢'𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚎. 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚠 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙳𝚛𝚘𝚙 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚝. "𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞!" 𝙰𝚔𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙰𝚔𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚐, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚙. 

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚒 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙰𝚔𝚘, 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎.

"𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚖?" 𝚊𝚔𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚜𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛.

* * *

“Felix...don’t go so fast.” “How about I go slowly, mon cherie?”

Felix was kissing Yukina on her neck, giving her playful compliments as well. They were so into this, that they didn’t realize that practice was over. Felix looked up at the clock on their studio, and stopped what he was doing.

“Did we play the entire time?” Felix asked, Yukina looking up to see the clock as well. “Oh no...” Yukina muttered, realizing she wasted practice. She never did that before. Felix saw Yukina’s disappointment in herself and kissed her on the neck one more time to make her feel better. It worked as always.

As Yukina and Felix left the studio, they saw Sayo and Tomoru talking to each other. “Should we?” “No, she would be too stubborn to admit it.” Yukina and Felix silently walked out of the building so that Sayo and Tomoru Can continue their conversation.

Meanwhile, Ako waved goodbye to Daimon and thanked him for the pep talk. As she went to the studio where Jun and Rinko was at, she saw Rinko leave it without saying a word to her. “Weird...l Ako thought as Rinko left the building. “Do you think she’s mad at me?” Jun asked, looking though the cracked space of the studio’s door.

“What did you tell her?” “She told me to tell her about our relationship...for some reason she looked more sadder when I kept telling her about it.” “Rinko has been my friend for a long time, she’s probably just dealing with this shocking news.”

Ako took Jun’s hand and left the building, talking to him about them playing a game when they reach the apartment.

And lastly, Koharu and Lisa left their studio, awkwardly looking king at each other. “See you next practice?” Lisa asked, Not knowing want to say after finding out she had a crush on him when’s he was younger

“Yeah, see you next practice...” Koharu said, the same feelings as Lisa.


	8. Hey Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff for this chapter, and fuck it a D4DJ cameo if you can spot it

“Yukina! You’re home, I was-*achoo*.”

Felix’s allergies started to kick in. As he sneezed for the third time, Felix rubbed his nose and said “Where-Where were you?” Sneezing again after that.

“I was outside...” “I know that, but specifically where?” “...The cat meetup spot in the park.” While it wasn’t embarrassing for Yukina to tell her husband her love of cats, it was embarrassing to tell him she openly went to a spot for cats just to play with them.

Yukina was aware of how bad Felix’s allergies can be, so she tried her best to limit the amount of fur she got on herself when ever she visited the park. “That explains...*achoo*....everything...” Felix said, taking a napkin to cover his sneezes.

To be completely honest, Felix always wanted a cat or dog when he was younger. But due to obvious reasons, he was confined to having a fish. He wasn’t allow to touch anything that was furry, let alone be near them or else he would have a sneezing fit. So Felix thought it was a better time than never to ask Yukina a simple question.

“Mind if You take me there?” Felix asked, another sneeze coming out. “But your aller-“ “I’ll wear a face mask when I get there, I just want to see what they look like.” 

Yukina thought for a while, debating is she could take him or not. She than agreed too, believing in Felix that the face mask could prevent his allergies from acting up.

* * *

“Here we are..” Yukina said softly, not wanting to scare away the cats that were there. As she slowly opened the two bushes that covered were the cats where, a black colored cat left the area. Felix moved slightly away from it when he ran past him. He was a bit worried about being up close with cats.

As Yukina fully opened the bushes, about 5 to 8 cats were there, playing with each other. “Glad to see that they haven’t all left yet.” Yukina said sitting down on the grass and petting one of the cats. Felix slowly tried to sit next to one of them but the cat scurried away from him.

Felix gave a disappointed sigh and covered his face with to his legs. Yukina laughed and told him “They have to get used to you first.” Yukina took Felix’s hand and gently put it under a kitten’s chin. “Softly.” She whispered and Felix began stroke the kitten’s chin. The kitten purred, showing that they liked it.

“You’re so good with cats.” “I used to have one when I was a kid, and you can see they were the Kickstarter for my love of them.” Felix chuckled from underneath his face mask, and was about to grab the kitten so he can hold them. “Are you sure?” Yukina asked, not wanting Felix to go into another sneezing fit. Felix nodded and gently held the kitten.

Felix blushed as the kitten snuggled into him, purring while doing so. “I think they like you?” Yukina pointed out, Felix still looking at the kitten. He made sure that the face mask was covering his nose so that he can raise the kitten up to his face. But when he did so, the kitten left his arms and ran away from the spot.

“Dammit...” Felix groaned, angry at himself for getting to comfortable with the kitten. “Don’t be mad, you still managed to get them to get used to you” Yukina sweetly said, Kissing Felix’s cheek. Yukina asked if Felix wanted to go, but he said no.

“I....I want to stay for a little bit...” Felix mumbled, petting a cat that came to him. Yukina smiled and pulled down Felix’s face mask to give him a kiss.

“You’re adorable like this, you know?” Yukina said, Felix blushing immensely underneath the face mask when he put it back on.

* * *

“That DJ live was cool, huh?” “Yeah, but I think my favorite was the gothic one.” “I think they were called Rondo?” “Yeah, they’re really cool!”

Rinko and Ako recently went out for a girl’s night, attending a DJ live that Ako had tickets to. It was originally supposed to be a little date between her and Jun, but Jun couldn’t handle crowded places.

Rinko missed days like this, when she and Ako would just hang out after practice and spend time. Just like a-“Rinko?” Said women left her thoughts when she heard Ako call her name. “You gonna get in?” Ako was already settled in the passenger seat of Rinko’s car.

Rinko got in and, started the car, cursing herself for thinking about that silly thing again. The ride back to Ako’s apartment conplex was mainly silent, With Rinko breaking the silence and few minutes before they arrived. “I’m sorry...” “Sorry for what?” “For...giving you and Jun the cold shoulder last practice...” Rinko felt like she needed to apologize. She wanted to know what the relationship was like and Jun did exactly that.

Maybe it was because she just refused to believe that it’s actually real.

“You don’t need to apologize...in fact I should be the one to do so.” Ako reassured Rinko, the car stopping at her complex. “But I feel selfish.” Rinko said, looking down with guilt, “You changed so much....and I’m scared that our F-Friendship might not be the same anymore.” Rinko hated that she had to use friendship, still using it with Ako. She didn’t know how to describe it...but she grew to care for Ako as more than a friend.

“Rinko...me neither....That’s why I want to spend as much time with you as I do with jun.” Rinko smiled at Ako’s words. She was happy as long as Ako was with her. “Just realized were at your place...” “Oh, didn’t even notice!” As Ako got out, her arm was grabbed by Rinko and brought into a hug. “I really missed doing this...” Rinko softly said, a smile and blush on her face. “I missed doing this too Rin-Rin!” Ako exclaimed, returning Rinko’s hug. Rinko tensed up from hearing that nickname. She wasn’t called that in years.

After saying her goodbyes to Rinko, Ako entered her apartment, only to be greeted by a still awake Jun who was playing video games. “You’re still up?” Ako asked, Jun not turning away from the screen. “I wanted to wait for you to come home...” “Yeah, but please get some sleep.” Ako sat down next to Jun, noticing a bowl of chips in front of him. “Are you going to finish that?” Jun shook his head, And Ako grabbed the bowl. Jun than paused his game and asked his girlfriend “What do you love about me?”

“What I love about you?” Jun nodded, wanting to see what Ako saw in him. “That you’re tall.” “And what else?” “And that you’re a gamer.” If you could see underneath Jun’s bangs, he had an annoyed look. “But you can can any tall guy who likes video games...why specifically me?” “Because It wouldn’t be the same if it was someone other than you.” Jun looked over at Ako, stunned by her response. “You are the only person I could truly fall in love with.” Ako said, soon yawing after. 

“I’m tired, I’m heading to bed...” Ako muttered, and got up to walk to her bedroom. Jun said his goodnight to her, but stayed in the living room. 

If you didn’t see it thanks to his bangs, a big blush was across his face.

* * *

Lisa hated this...she really did.

She just wanted to go out to a club to party, but instead was corned outside by some creepy dude who wanted to sleep with her. “C’mon darling....just for tonight.” The man said, moving his hand up Lisa’s leg. Lisa slapped the man’s hand away and tried to run from him, only for her arm to be grabbed before she could.

“Listen here, you slut!” The man yelled, pinning Lisa to the wall, “Whatever I say goes, and you’re going to fuck me!” Lisa’s heart was racing. “Please...someone...” She thought to herself, praying for someone to I get in between them. And if right on cue, a familiar voice called out to them. “Hey buddy, what the hell are you doing?!” Koharu yelled, the man Turing to face him.

The man put his attention on Koharu. “None of your’e business, so leave me the hell alone!” “You forcing a women to sleep with you is not my business?” The man scoffed, and told Koharu “And what are you going to do shorty?” And in the blink of an eye, the man was on the ground, punched in the nose by Koharu.

“C’mon!” Koharu yelled, taking Lisa’s hand and running away from the man. After getting a good amount away from him, the two stopped in front of a motorcycle. “Hop on.” Koharu said, getting onto the motorcycle. “Wait, I’m going to ride on that?” “If you want to get away from that creep, than you have to.” 

Lisa than got onto the motorcycle, and held onto Koharu as it speed away.

* * *

One of Lisa’s main goals In life was to ride on a motorcycle. And here she was, doing just that. Too bad it was on...complicated circumstances.

Lisa held on tightly to the short man speeding on the motorcycle, a small smile on her face. “Where do you live?” Koharu asked, Wanting to bring the women back home. “I don’t live too far from where we left...I think it’s right there!” Lisa pointed to the neighborhood, where koharu made a right to go into it. After stopping at her house, Koharu took off his helmet. 

“Thank you for earlier.” “No problem, can’t stand incels like that.” Lisa than looked down to see that the bottom of her dress was ripped a bit. “Oh shit...I can pay for a mending!” Koharu said, taking out his wallet to reimburse Lisa. “Don’t worry, I was planning on getting rid of this dress anyway.” Lisa reassured, Koharu sighing as he heard that.

After an awkward moment of silence between the two, Lisa gave Koharu a quick peck on the cheek. “What was that for?” “A little thank you gift...” Lisa gave Koharu a smile and waved him goodbye. “I’ll see you at practice!” Lisa called out and entered her home.

Koharu can only hold the cheek where he was kissed at and blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally include the Lisa/Koharu ship tag (^~^)


	9. say you'll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about a hot springs vacation? hell yes.
> 
> Content warnings: this chapter will have mentions of stalking, murder, and suicide as well as brief scenes of nudity, so please take caution when reading.

It’s been a few weeks since Roselia and Fantome iris have been practicing together for their live. And since then, the two bands have grown a commodity between one another.

While there was bickering here and there, the bands had found solid ground with one another with friendships blooming between the members. The record labels had saw this and decided to reward the bands for their teamwork.

On the day before the live, the labels arranged a vacation at a hot spring for them. And everyone...had mixed feelings to say at best. Yukina and Felix’s marriage already caused the bands some trouble, but if the paparazzi found out that they all went to a hot springs together...

Nonetheless, they all decided to go, needing a break from the loud city of Tokyo. “You know, I always wanted to go to a hot spring when I first came to Japan.” Felix said to his wife, driving to the hot springs, “but I wanted it to be just the two of us”. “We can always have some alone time at night.” “Yukina, don’t think about things like that so early!” Felix blushed and Yukina laughed at his embarrassment. For a man that came from the city of love, he was very flustered when it came to more intimate things to a relationship.

The two finally arrived at the hot spring, being the first ones there. “It said that everything is rented just for us, so we can just pack our bags in our rooms.” Felix said, looking at the email his label sent him. “And where do you think our rooms are?” “It also says that we have a...special room for the two of us...” Yukina went red when she heard that.

“Oh...”

* * *

The room was clearly meant for a couple. A king sized bed for two was laid out in front of Yukina and Felix. “Did they give us this room on purpose?” Yukina thought, questioning why the labels would give them a room to themselves if they were going to have them divorce have they choose to do so. 

Felix sat on the bed, and immediately got comfortable. “Yeah, this is the life” Felix said, laying his head on the pillow. “We haven’t been in the springs yet and this already feels like heaven.” Yukina agreed, snuggling into Felix’s arms.

Felix smirked and kissed Yukina, Yukina returning the kiss. Felix than began to remove the ribbon that his hair up and kissed Yukina harder. “Should we...Should we do this now?” Yukina asked, Felix nodding. “No one’s here yet...let’s make the most of it...” Felix whispered, slowly removing Yukina’s top.

“Is this the room?” 

Felix and Yukina froze and turned to face who interrupted them. It was Tomoru, who got lost and was trying to find the room he was assigned. He accidentally walked into the wrong room. 

Tomoru blushed when he saw the couple and realized what was going on. “OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY!” Tomoru cried out, quickly closing the door, “PLEASE CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!”

They could only stare as they process what just happened.

“Let’s...Let’s do this at a later time.”

* * *

Sayo dipped her feet into the hot water, sighing as the warm sensation came over her. "Yeah, I needed this..." She murmured, fully letting the water engulf her body, "They really gave us the best.". Yukina nodded, looking over her bandmates who were all relaxing in the hot spring. The hot springs had a male and female section, meaning that Roselia and Fantome iris had to be in different springs. It was probably for the best depending on what was currently going on with them (But that's for later).

"You know, I don't think we ever had something like this." Rinko said, a towel wrapped around her Long black hair. "They probably wanted us to relax for a bit after what happened this month." "But after the day of our live?" Lisa got closer to Rinko, playing with a loose strand of the shy women's hair. "C'mon, At least enjoy this rare opportunity!' Lisa playfully said, Rinko blushing as she did.

Ako was sitting with her feet inside the spring, nervous in getting fully unclothed. "What are you so nervous about Ako?" Yukina asked, a curious expression on her face. "Well...I'm just not confident in my body..' Ako answered, her face a hot red. "We're all women here, we're not going to judge you." Lisa than pulled Ako into the water, a loud splash coming after she entered. as Ako raised her head up from the water, Lisa laughed. "You finally developed!" Lisa exclaimed, Ako looking down at what Lisa meant and blushing madly. 

Ako was always teased for having a small chest when she was younger, so now that she was an adult and had a more larger one, she was scared at what the rest of Roselia was going to think. Ako covered her breasts as Rinko and Yukina got closer to see them. "Wow, Ypu finally became a true women." "DON'T YOU HAVE A HUSBAND!". Rinko than shyly asked "Can...Can I feel them for a bit?". That's when Ako truly lost it.

"IS'NT THIS SEXUAL HARRASMENT!'

As Ako tried to fight off a smug Rinko from touching her boobs, Sayo got out from the water and entered the building to use the bathroom. But what Sayo was unaware was what she was about to see. on the door which lead to both hot springs, a sign read that there was a fox problem. The foxes had an habit of taking stuff from the hot springs such as flower decorations, so it was recommended for guests to keep their stuff inside their rooms incase the foxes got interested of their stuff. Jun forgot to read the sign and brought his clothes with him. when he went to change, he found that his boxers were gone.

Jun was looking for his boxers so frantically, that he forgot to cover himself when he went to the building to make sure sure he didn't forget it In his room. As Jun stepped foot inside the building, Sayo just got out of the bathroom. Sayo freezed when she saw Jun, and slowly looked down to see his...wiener.

"EW WHAT THE FUCK!" Sayo yelled, covering her face that was now a cherry red. Jun looked down as well and instantly covered himself with his hands. 'I'M SO SORRY!" Jun apologized as Sayo ran away from him, screaming all the way. Daimon that caught up to Jun and saw the running Sayo. Daimon sighed and took Jun under his arm. "C'mon, You can use one of mine..." Daimon offered, Jun solemnly nodding as all his pride was gone.

* * *

"CHEERS!" 

After...Dealing with that incident, Roselia and Fantome iris was holding a pre show party. after clinking their drinks together, Yukina took a big shot of her drink. and since she was weak towards alcohol, she ended up being the first one drunk.

"Felix!" Yukina called out, wrapping her arms around her husband, "Kiss me!". As Felix did, Daimon asked "Do you think she'll be able to perform tomorrow?'. "She's easily able to sleep this off, so hopefully when she wakes up next morning she'll be alright." Felix said, Yukina pouting at Daimon. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DOUBT ME!' Yukina drunkenly yelled, pointing to the tall man. Daimon tried to hold in his snickers, as he shook his head no.

Koharu looked around and asked Sayo "Where do you think Yukina is?". "She said she was going out to think for a bit." "Alright, I'm going to talk to her for-" "I recommend not doing that, she just found out that today's the anniversary of a...terrible tragedy.' Koharu Raised his eyebrow as he heard that. What terrible tragedy? 

Meanwhile, Lisa was at the bridge which connected the hot springs and the building, looking at the moon that was shining brightly. "Has it really been five years?..." Lisa whispered, feeling tears around her eyes. 'Lisa!" Koharu called out, Lisa immediately turning to face him, wiping her about to be fallen tears away. "Hey!...Why are you here?" "Just wanted to talk." Koharu looked up to see the moon and relaxed himself on the bridge's handle bars. "Something happened on this day...Right?" the question had Lisa stunned. "Sayo said that a tragedy happened to you." Lisa looked down and started to cry, Koharu noticing this and realizing he went to far on mentioning it.

"Ah I'm sorry!" "Don't be, you're right...something did happen." Koharu looked at Lisa, as she began to tell of the tragedy.

about five years ago, Roselia had a certain fan. The fan was devoted to them, being his favorite band in the j-rock scene. The fan's favorite member was Lisa, sometimes always jokingly saying that she was his waifu. Lisa thought of this as a joke, but appreciated the fan's love to her and Roselia. But then things got serious when she saw him at every concert Roselia had.

he would be there, with lights sticks and merch of Roselia, specifically of Lisa, always on him. he would always show up at the fan meet ups, only to shake Lisa's hands and no one elses. Lisa got nervous when she saw him, afraid that he took his idolization of her way too far. Than, one day...the man attempted to commit suicide at the front of her house. He was inside his car, attempting to inhale carbon dioxide. Lisa instantly called 911, and the fan was brought to the hospital. turns out the fan had a wife and child, and attempted suicide so that he can go to "Lisa Heaven". He only got was an restraining order.

Things took a turn for the worst just a few weeks later. The fan's wife and child were found dead, and just a few weeks later, the fan was found dead as well. The fan went into a depression after Lisa filed the restraining order, and killed his family in a fit of rage. Lisa was absolutely heartbroken by this, and was put on hold from band activities to cope with this.

"I blame myself...everyday for what happened.." Lisa softly said, Koharu only responding in silence, in shock over what he heard. "...It's all my fault..." "No, it's not..." "Yes, it is-" Koharu embraced Lisa, tightly holding her. "You couldn't predict what was going to happen...you are not to blame..."

Lisa sobbed into Koharu's chest, Koharu rubbing her back in reassurance. after a few minutes, Lisa got back her composure, wiping her tear streaks away. "Do you want to go to sleep?' Koharu asked, Lisa nodded. Koharu than took her hand and walked her to her room. As lisa got settled into bed, she asked Koharu before he left to sleep with her." Koharu blushed when he was asked that, and slowly joined Lisa on her bed.

"Good...Goodnight" Koharu said to Lisa, who was already fast asleep.

Koharu took this as his moment and softly kissed her on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Alright, Yukina... lets get you to bed.. we have a live tomorrow of course." Felix said, carrying his slighty less drunk wife to their bed.

"You make sure you get ready yourself." "I will Darling." Felix smiled as he kicked open their room's Door and laid Yukina down. Felix laid down next to Yukina and kissed her neck, and slowly removed his hair's ribbon. "Will this wake you up?" Felix asked, removing Yukina's top.

Yukina nodded and smiled brightly, knowing what Felix meant by waking her up. "I could always go for this...even after a live." Yukina softly mumbled, kissing Felix as she unzipped his pants.

Miraculously, they both managed to get enough sleep for the live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WRITE SEX SCENES SO HAVE THAT TERRIBLE ENDING FOR THIS CHAPTER


	10. Party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now, But don't worry! Long chapters are going to come soon!  
> also, a content waring for you all: a brief scene of violence against a women will be shown, so please take caution when reading

It was the day of the live, and everyone was filled with excitement...and fear.

Excitement as all the practice they have done has built up to this, and fear as they were unsure of how the audience was going to react. Roselia was currently in their dressing room, making sure they looked ready for the live. A knock was than heard on their door, the door opening to reveal one of the stage crew.

"Live's going to start in twenty minutes and you need to be onstage by than." The stage crew member said, Yukina nodding and saying "We'll be there by then.". The stage crew member than left, leaving Roselia to do their final preparations on their appearance. As Ako finished putting on some lipstick, Rinko told her "You look really beautiful."

Ako smiled and blushed telling her back "You too.", Rinko was taken back at Ako's compliment and played with her hair. Sayo than looked at the clock and asked her bandmates "Is everyone ready?". Everyone but Lisa was, Lisa busy working on her hair. "Before we go...." Lisa muttered, letting her hair fall down. "Now I'm ready!" Lisa exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

"You're letting your hair down?' "Yeah, thought this could be my new look...is there something wrong with it?" "No...Just surprised that you are." Lisa decided to let her hair down was because she was going through a new stage of her life. After her pep talk from Koharu. she wanted to move past from that terrible tragedy and regain the five years of her life that she lost.

Roselia than left their dressing room, going to the stage so be at their instruments. However, Before they could, Yukina was stopped by Felix. "Felix, You're supposed to be at Fantome iris's-" Yukina was stopped as Felix smashed his lips onto hers. "Wanted to give you some good liuck." Felix softly said, planting kissing around his wife. Yukina laughed and playfully swatted Felix away.

"Enough, Go back to your dressing room and get ready my love." Yukina said, giving Felix a quick kiss before he left. As Yukina headed up on stage, a stage crew member shyly approached her. "E-Excuse me..." The crew member shyly asked, hiding her face behind her clipboard. "Yes?" Yukina asked, an eyebrow raised as she was confused on why the crew member was there right before they started. "I'm a fan, and I just wanted to say on how crazy it is you guys are still together!' The crew member exclaimed, getting up-close to Yukina, "I remember when you guys started when you were just in highschool!".

The crew member was than asked by another one to leave the stage as the live was about to start soon. when the crew member left, Sayo spoke up. "Call me old...but did you realize we're the only band from our era that is still active?" This had Roselia thinking something they never thought before. Sayo was right, all the bands that were debuted with them like Poppin Party, Afterglow, and Morfonica, had all disbanded. 

Roselia was the only band from the era of girl bands to still be around, and now that they were perfoming with Fantome iris, a band from the new era of bands...had open a new chapter for them...as a band...and as people.

soon, the curtain's risen, showing a packed audience cheering for Roselia. Lisa looked over the crowd and froze, afraid that she might see him. She than felt someone grab her hand and saw that it was Sayo, who was smiling at her. Lisa smiled back at the teal haired women and looked back at the crowd.

Yukina took in a deep breath and grabbed the mic. "We are Roselia." Yukina said, introducing her and the others, "This is our song...Fire Bird."

* * *

"That was our best live yet!' Lisa exclaimed, Roselia entering the backstage. They just finished their part of the live and it was a success. As Roselia began to chat about how great their part was, Fantome iris joined them at the backstage. "Nice job Ladies." LIGHT said, bowing in front of them, "But I'm afraid to say that Fantome iris will be the band that will have the audience cheering their names until the end.". Sayo chucked and curtsied to LIGHT saying "We would like to see."

As Fantome iris began to head up onstage, HARU high fived Lisa. "Proud of you." "Thank you, Now do YOUR best." HARU waved goodbye to Lisa as he entered the stage, the only one not yet to join them Fantome iris on it being FELIX. He was to busy giving his congratulatory kiss to Yukina. 'FELIX! You're needed up!" A stage crew called up to him, FELIX groaning in his heart as he was interrupted from spending the little time he had with his wife.

He looked back to Yukina and kissed her quickly again, whispering "I love you...". as FELIX left for the stage, Yukina waved and wished him and his band luck. Just than, Her phone rang. "Now? of all times?" She thought, checking to see who was calling her. It just so happened to be...Aoi.

"Why her..." Yukina mumbled, leaving the backstage so she could get some privacy in the hallway.

if only she was aware just how quickly Fantome iris's part of the live went by...

* * *

"Hell yeah, we kicked ass!" ZACK cheered, tightly hugging onto Ako and Jumping up and down. Fantome iris had just been done with performing, and now the final part of the live has begun. This was where both bands would perform, so this was what everyone in the audience was looking forward to.

As Ako laughed as ZACK bounced up and down, Felix looked around for his wife. "I heard she was going to take a call, so maybe outside in the hallway?" Lisa answered when Felix asked her where Yukina might be. 

Felix left the backstage and looked around the hallway of the live house's building to search for Yukina. Than...he found her. Yukina was still in her call with Aoi, who asked her if she decided on divorce or no. Yukina had enough of being asked this, so she answered for her husband to finally shut Aoi up. "NO! we are not doing the divorce!" Yukina yelled and hung up, taking a deep breath in to compose herself. "Divorce..." Felix dreaded the day he was to say that word...and of all the days it had to be this one, "You...You were thinking of divorce?"

Yukina turned quickly to see Felix standing across from her, his eyes filled with confusion over what just happened. "No, Felix! It's nothing like that!" Yukina than began to explain everything. About how the labels were asking if they should have a divorce, and how she kept such a big secret away from him until now.

Felix wanted to be understanding. Instead, he was pissed.

"So you gaslighted me.." "Huh?" "All this time, you were dealing with this without letting me know..." Yukina was seeing Felix in a way she never saw him in their 19 years together....and oh how she hated it. "But...I said no to it, so we don't have to deal with it anymore!" "MY PROBLEM ISI'NT THAT THEY ASKED FOR US TO DIVORCE! MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" Felix never raised his voice at Yukina, never in his time of knowing her. "ALL THIS TIME, YOU LIED! YOU DID'NT TELL ME JACK SHIT! NOW LOOK, I'M FUCKING YELLING AT YOU!" Felix felt hot tears fall down to his, ruining the make up he had on him

Yukina was crying too, quietly saying "I'm sorry...". "I don't want to hear that..." Felix roughly whispered, looking away from Yukina. He than punched a wall and pushed Yukina, making her fall to the floor. Felix realized what he done and gasped...He didn't mean to do that. As Yukina continued to sob, Felix mumbled "'Please forgive me..." and ran away from Yukina, knowing what trouble he will get in to.

'Yukina! Felix!" we're going to start-" Daimom stopped himself when he saw the crying Yukina on the floor, immediately going to her side. "Holy shit...What happened?" "I'm...I'm such an idiot..." Yukina didn't want to say anything, she didn't have the strength to. Daimon managed to catch onto this, and picked her up.

"Felix...What the fuck did you do?" Daimon thought as he brought Yukina to the stage crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...


	11. hate myself for loving you

The live had to end shortly after that. No way go they still go on after that incident, plus they couldn't find Felix as he drove off away from the live house, scared to face the consequences.

Yukina didn't want to go back home with Felix. She was scared, and it would be too awkward. So, she decided to go to the only place she felt safe at...her father's.

Daisuke immediately went to the front door when he heard the doorbell ring, and was shocked to find his daughter standing right in front of him with a tear streaked face. "Yukina…" "Daddy..." Yukina hugged her father, crying into his shoulder. Daisuke softly comforted her, rubbing her back in reassurance. "Shh, it's okay..." Daisuke whispered, taking Yukina into his home. 

"What did that bastard do?" Daisuke thought to himself, Instantly coming to the conclusion on why Yukina came to him. "Me and Felix...We got into a fight..." Yukina said through tears, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "It wasn't one of our normal fights..." "What was the fight about than?" Yukina than explained everything to her father. The divorce, How Felix was angry that she never told him about it...as well as when he pushed her....

"This is all my fault..." Yukina mumbled, Daisuke immediately embracing her. "No, it's not." He told Yukina, "You're so far from the blame." Yukina wiped her tears, and returned her dad's hug, tightly holding onto him. 

As the two left the hug, Daisuke asked Yukina if she wanted to stay with him for a bit. "You can stay as long as you need to." Daisuke told her, Yukina nodding as she wiped her tears away. "I will...Thank you." Daisuke hugged Yukina again, murmuring a "I love you" to her.

"I love you too..." Yukina murmured back, snuggling into her father.

* * *

"YOUR'E AN IDIOT...A STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!" Felix yelled into his pillow, hot tears falling down his face.

Saying he felt bad over what happened was an understatement, he ABOSOLUETLY regretted what he did. Felix couldn't believe it, he actually pushed his wife...much less raise his voice at her. He wanted her to enter the home they shared together right now, so that he could apologize over and over again and give her all the kisses he could...but he knew that was never going to happen.

Felix than heard his phone ring, answering it while sniffling. "I hope you're proud of yourself." Daimon said through the line, an angry tone in his voice. Felix didn't say nothing, he was too ashamed to do so. He knew why Daimon called him, and he was going to sit and take in Daimon's rant. "I understand why you were upset...But pushing your wife? What were you thinking?' Felix wasn't thinking when he did that, and that was probabaly the most harshest thing he had to accept about the situation.

Daimon than sighed and told Felix "Yukina's at her father's house, if you want to patch things up with her...do it now." Daimon hung up, Leaving Felix to collect himself in his bed.

"I'm sorry..." Felix mumbled, more tears falling down.

* * *

Felix pulled up to the house, getting out the car and walking slowly to the front door. He soon knocked on the door, and waited to see who was going to answer. He prayed it wasn't his father in law, as he knew what he was going to do to him if he saw him face to face. And it just so happened to be him who answered the door.

"You..." Daisuke was going to slam the door shut, but Felix managed to stop it. "I'm here to apologize to my wife-...your daughter." Felix made sure that he didn't use that word knowing fully well that Daisuke was pissed at him. After thinking for a few, Daisuke begrudgingly let Felix into his house. "She's upstairs in her room." Daisuke told Felix, and when Felix started to go up the stiars, grabbed his arm and said "To not make her cry again or else..."

Felix reached Yukina's room, noticing that the door was opened. He shyly entered Yukina's room, seeing her looking at the window, not knowing he was in there. Felix knocked on her door, grabbling Yukina's attention. "Hello...Yukinya." Felix whispered, sitting down on Yukina's bed.Yukina scooted away from him a bit, still not ready to face him yet. Felix saw this and sighed, looking down to his feet.

"I'm sorry...for what happened yesterday..." Felix said, feeling tears circle around his eyes, "I wasn't thinking straight...and I just..." than the waterworks started to churn. Felix started to sob and tried to wipe the tears falling down, not wanting Yukina to see him in such a state. "I made you cry...I never wanted to do that...never in a million years." Yukina turned to see Felix, who was now on his knees, begging for forgiveness. "I'm a terrible husband....I don't deserve to keep you...The only thing I can do now is to apologize..."

Yukina felt tears of her own fall, as she embraced Felix in a tight hug. "I hate seeing you cry..." She mumbled, Felix taken back by her hug. She...actually forgave him.

"You had every right to be angry...don't beat yourself up over it..." "But I hurt you..." Yukina shushed him, quickly kissing him. Felix returned Yukina's kisses and pinned her to the bed, soon giving her one long kiss. "Please...stay with me...when I'm with you...I'm at most happiest..." Felix whispered this, kissing Yukina's neck, "I like me better when I'm with you...".

Yukina smiled and pulled Felix under the covers of her bed, removing the ribbon from his blonde hair. "Yukina! We're at your father's house!" a flustered Felix shouted, moving back a bit from his wife. Yukina chuckled and told Felix "I want to actually sleep with you...not that kind of sleep."

“ohhh." Felix finally realized what Yukina wanted and went under her covers. Yukina slowly snuggled into Felix's chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Felix smiled and kissed her forehead, mumbling I love you to her as he drifted to dreamland himself.

* * *

Yukina and Felix decided to go out the next day. No disguises, no secret hideout, nothing. Just them, out in the daylight, spending their well deserved time together as a couple. 

As they were out, many eyes were on them, but they didn't care. They were together, and that was all that mattered to them. "Excuse me?" Felix said to an ice cream stand owner, wondering if they were still open. "I would like two vanilla ice creams if that's okay?" The stand's owner at first didn't seem to mind, but when he realized who Felix was with, became flabbergasted. Before he served the two their ice cream, he took a quick photo of them.

"You know he's going to share it to social media?" Yukina asked her husband as he handed her one of the ice creams. "Yeah, but does it really matter if everyone in japan knows?" "You make a good point." Yukina and Felix took a seat at a bench and began to eat their ice cream, talking about the future that they plan to have now.

While that was happening, a mother was attempting to get her newborn to stop crying, but had no success. 'c'mon darling, your bothering the other people here..." The mother softly said, patting the baby's back. Yukina than gave Felix her ice cream, approaching the mother and baby. "May I help?" Yukina asked, the mother nodding and handing the baby to Yukina.

Yukina than began to sing to the baby, Felix watching all of it

"Like shoelaces that had come undone and are then retied'  
"Though we separate and break off"  
"To be tied back up again, we will meet others"  
"People must keep marching forward"

"If you feel like you could drown from all the sadness in your heart"  
"Let's greet each other, eyes closed, with the same smiles we've always had"  
"You know, your eyes are just beautiful"

"Thank you, we'll meet again.  
"Life will always repeat itself"  
"Don't look back on this path called "the beginning""  
"Just keep your gaze straight ahead"  
"Thank you, even as the Earth keeps spinning"  
"You and I, we'll keep moving forward"  
"Even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands"  
"We have a bond between us that will never end."

"Tomorrow will come again, like it was a given"  
"Behaving without a doubt"  
"People hold onto the fragility"  
"Of those insecure days"

The baby was now asleep in Yukina's arms, Yukina giving back the baby to their mother. "Thank you!" The mother whispered exclaimed, putting the baby in their stroller and walking way. As Yukina went back to Felix, she was gifted with a kiss on the cheek from him. "Never expected you to be so good with kids..." Felix said, Yukina smiled and blushing when he did. "Just say that it was an instinct I had."

After eating their ice cream, the husband and wife went back home, finally together again. 

"I'm still sorry for what I did..." "The past is past, let's focus on the present and future." Felix smiled and brought Yukina into a kiss. 

The two wanted the world to stay still for a while, so that it could be just them in this moment...life was perfect again, and they wanted it to stay like that.

too bad, this isn't that type of story, as they would deal with another problem just a few weeks later.

but this time...it wasn't them with the problem in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next chapter? Well, you are going to be in surprise when it publishes in a few days!  
> also, am I the only one who thinks Kiseki would be a good lullaby? it has such a good melody that I fall asleep to it all the time.


	12. Heart shaped Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone for so long! Since it was the holidays, I was spending time with my family and busy working on my Genshin impact fanfic. But finally, I can give you another chapter as I know you guys have been waiting for one.  
> So here, a (very late) New Years chapter!

It was the day of new years, and while Yukina and Felix had celebrated it before, it was mainly in private. This would mark the first year they would do it publicly as a couple, now that their secret was out in the open.

“Felix! Are you ready?” Yukina called out to her husband, waiting for him at the front door. The two were headed out for a festival, and while Yukina has been to them before, this would be Felix’s first.

As Yukina waited for Felix to give her an answer, she heard a thump coming from their shared room. “I’m okay!” Felix said, Yukina giving out a sigh of relief.

Felix soon came out of the room, trying to tie his Black kimono’s obi sash around his waist. Yukina chuckled at his attempt and walked over to him to help.

“Sweetheart...How long have you been living in Japan?” Yukina playfully asked as she tied Felix’s obi sash properly. Felix smirked and pulled his wife in for a kiss. “Long enough to know that I’m still unfamiliar with the culture...” Felix softly said, releasing Yukina from the kiss, “Shall we get going, mon Cherie?” Yukina nodded and Felix took her hand, leaving out the door of their home. 

* * *

The festival area was way more packed than Yukina and Felix expected it to be, with people of all ages chatting and awaiting the countdown until the new year.

“I...I want to go back...” “But we just got here...” “I know, But-“ Felix was quickly grabbed by his arm and had a kiss pressed onto his cheek. As Felix blushed, Yukina removed the ribbon off of his hair, telling him “Let loose, what happened to that charismatic Felix who loved being around people?”

Felix smiled, nodding and taking Yukina’s hand so that they can explore what the festival had to offer.

Meanwhile, Lisa was patiently waiting in a line for the towayaki stand. Her turn was about to come up, and when she went in front of the stand she said in unison with someone else “One stick of towayaki please!”.

Lisa turned to see who it was and noticed that it was Koharu, who was standing right next to her. “....” Silence only came among the two when they realize that they both wanted the same thing. “Ahh, don’t worry!” The towayaki stand owner said as he gave the two one big stick of towayaki, “Have this couple special, on me.”

“Couple?” “Yeah...you two are a couple right?” Lisa was about to correct the stand owner, but Koharu spoke first, saying “Why yes, we are!”. As the stand owner gave him, the stick, Lisa followed Koharu as he began to happily began to much on it.

Koharu looked over at an Lisa and held out the stick to her. “You can have some.” Koharu said with a mouth full of towayaki. Lisa at first was hesitant, but took the stick and had a bite of the towayaki. “Mmm” Lisa happily yummed at the flavor, blushing as she bit into another towayaki.

“Good isn’t it?” “Definitely...” Lisa swallows the towayaki and told Koharu “Still confused on why you told the stand owner we were a couple.”. “It was free towayaki, I had accept it.” Koharu said, Lisa chuckling at his response.

“Want to hang out until the fireworks start?” “Of course!”

* * *

“Ako! Sorry I’m late!” Jun yelled as he reach the spot him and and his girlfriend were supposed to see the fireworks with each other, “did the fireworks start yet?”

“No...” Ako said, her back facing Jun. “good...I was kinda worried...” Jun was about to get on me knee, but was stopped until Ako said “Jun...It’s not you...But me.”

Jun looked at Ako in confusion, asking her “What do you mean by that?”. Ako sighed, and said to Jun “...We should break up...”

Soon, the fireworks started, making the dark sky colorful.

Jun’s bang covered eyes widen, in shock over what Ako just said. Jun only looked at Ako in silence, finally saying after that “Okay....I can see why.”

“...I spent all this money on this stupid thing!” Jun yelled out, throwing something far away in anger. He than fell to his knees, sobs escaping his mouth as he held onto his chest. Jun got up looking back at Ako, who was still faced Away from him and ran away, not wanting to see her anymore.

As Jun ran, he ended up bumping into festival attendees, apologizing as he did. “I’m such an idiot!” Jun thought to himself, leaving the festival with tears in his eyes.

* * *

“Hey! Have you seen a shy man with bangs covering his face anywhere here?”

“Yeah, I just saw one running out of the festival...why do you ask?”

“He’s my boyfriend, and we were supposed to watch the fireworks here together...but I ended up using the bathroom for a long time and-“

“Wait...did you say...he was running away?...”


End file.
